The Chuu Collection
by Chuu
Summary: All my verrry old fics from around early 1999 to late 2000. Fun, ne?
1. Team Shinra

Note:I -hate- pokemon now, but I still sorta like Team Rocket. Don't kill me!!! This was from a verrrry long time ago.  
  
Team ShinRa (Sung to the tune of Prepare For Trouble on the Pokemon 2.B.A. Master CD)  
CAST:  
Jessie:Elena  
James:Tseng, Rude, and Reno  
Background Vocals:Rufus, Hiedigger, Scarlet, and Rufus' dog Dark Nation  
Background Rapist:Reeve  
The person who does that wierd scary laughter:Hojo  
Meowth:Cait Sith  
  
President ShinRa:This is the boss. And I'm sick of waiting. I want AVALANCHE. And this time don't screw it up!  
  
BG vocals:Prepare for trouble... Make it double... Prepare for trouble... Make it double..  
  
Reno:We'll be the richest rouges of all time....  
  
Elena:Creators of a grand design!  
  
Tseng:I'll be the king!  
  
Elena:I'll be the queen!  
  
Cait Sith:I'll be the joker... Of crime!  
  
BGvocals:Prepare for trouble... Make it double...(keep going)  
  
Elena:Prepare for trouble!  
  
Rude:Make it double!  
  
Elena:To protect the world from devistation..  
  
Reno:To unite all peoples within our nation..  
  
Elena:To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
Rude:To extend our reach to the stars above...  
  
Elena:We are the..  
  
Tseng:Turks...  
  
Female BG voices, Scarlet and Elena:Team ShinRa blast off at the speed of light!  
  
Male BG voices, Reeve, Hojo, Rufus, Rude, Reno, and Tseng:Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Cait Sith:That's right!  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you...  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you......  
  
Turks:We're gonna capture AVALANCHE...  
  
Hojo:**laughs manically**  
  
Elena:Prepare for trouble!  
  
Tseng:Make it double!  
  
BG voices and Rude:We're Team ShinRa and we'll fight for what's wrong..   
  
BG voices and Reno:For mayhem and madness and those brats AVALANCHE  
  
Elena:I'm so gorgous!  
  
Tseng:I'm always the man..  
  
President ShinRa:You're just the players in my master plan!  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you...  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you......  
  
Turks:We're gonna capture AVALANCHE...  
  
Hojo:**laughs manically**  
  
Everyone:We're always gonna try it, no one can deny it, We can cause a riot in Sunday School... and we'll have you believe it, truth can be decieving..  
  
Turks:Do one to others is our golden rule!  
  
Hojo:**laughs manically**  
  
Elena:This is our most ingenous plan ever.. If I do say so myself!  
  
Reno:Even WE couldn't screw this one up, Elena  
  
Cait Sith:Would you two stop yapping? Here they come!  
  
Reeve:Prepare for trouble..............  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you...  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna capture AVALANCE..  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna follow you...  
  
BG voices:Team ShinRa's rocking..  
  
Reeve:Talking trouble walking trouble double trouble big trouble's gonna capture AVALANCHE..  
  
Turks:Team ShinRa's rocking!  
  
(the bg vocals keeps singing and while they are..)  
  
President ShinRa:Damnit! You failed to capture AVALANCHE again!  
  
Turks:We..We're sorry!  
  
President ShinRa:Sorry isn't good enough! Go try again! **stuffs Turks in the Sister Raye cannon and then blasts them off to space..**  
  
  
Elena, Rude, Reno, Tseng, and Cait Sith:LOOKS LIKE THE TURKS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!**ping!** 


	2. Things The FF7 Cast Would Never Say

THINGS YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE PEOPLE OF FINAL FANTASY VII SAY   
  
Note:I did this a looooooong time ago. Like around 2000-ish. Around that time there were none of these made, so I thought I was the first one. Oh well XP. I added a few more since then, hope ya like, even though it's old and stupid XP  
  
  
Cloud Strife   
  
*to Tifa* Did you have plastic surgery or what?!   
  
I wish I should of burned down Nibelheim...   
  
Sephiroth's mah best buddy!   
  
Hey! Who wants to get drunk? *hiccup*   
  
Guess what Sephy?! (flips him off with his hair) Hahaha!!!  
  
(just sits there, rips off one of his spikes and chews on it)I'm not ending up like the Donner Party...  
  
Hey lookie! (takes a moogle and tugs on its pom-pom) It's detatchable!  
  
  
Tifa Lockheart   
  
*to Cloud* What's up with your hair?!   
  
Dammit, Cloud! Lemme see that sword for a sec, I wanna kill Sephy!   
  
HELP! Dansil In Distress over here!!   
  
*to Barret* Stop saying foo' or I'll bash you in the stomache!!   
  
(grabs another one of Cloud's spikes and gnaws on it)You're still sexy, even if you're bald ^~  
  
  
  
  
  
Barret Wallace   
  
Dyne... YOU SUCK!   
  
Hey! Rufus, I challenge you to a game of cards!   
  
*gets offa tha train he's on*   
  
*to Yuffie* Why do you have two green thingies coming out of the back of your headband?   
  
  
  
Aerith Gainsbrough   
  
*to Tifa* I'm a better slut than you! :P   
  
#$%& you!!   
  
Who cares if you stomp on the flowers? *stomps all over her flowers*   
  
*throws her white materia into a volcano* Oops!   
  
  
  
Red XIII   
  
AAAHH!!!! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!!!   
  
My father's a BASTARD!   
  
Oops, grandpa died, oh well who cares?   
  
I say we all jump into the lifestream and kill ourselves!   
  
  
  
Cid Highwind   
  
*whistels when Tifa walks by* Hi sugar!   
  
*after Shinra said they quit the space program* Oh? The rocket? Just put it in the scrap pile, I can always build another one.   
  
Eeek! My poor Highwind got a dent in it!   
  
*drools over the picture he put on the highwind*   
  
  
  
Cait Sith   
  
Reeve, you're an idiot!   
  
Ha ha, Marlene's gonna die!   
  
Meteor's gonna hit? Who cares?   
  
I bet 10000$ that Shinra sux!   
  
  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi   
  
What goes up... *Highwind crashes* must come down Oo;.   
  
Hey, mister! You forgot your change!   
  
*drops her shiruken* It's too damn heavy!!!   
  
*to Aerith* Did you ever noticed the last few buttons of your dress is undone? That's just gross..   
  
  
  
Vincent Valentine   
  
I want more sleep, come back in about five centeries!   
  
*kicks Lucrecia's ghost* THIS IS FOR BEING A @#$%& AND @#$%ING HOJO!!!   
  
*to the Turks* No no no! You're doing it all wrong! *walks over to them and makes it so that the gun is pointing directly at Cloud* there ya go! Now, where were we?   
  
I need a haircut...   
  
  
  
Mr. Shinra   
  
How is it that my stupid little electric company takes over the world?   
  
Rufus! Wash Dark Nation for me, will ya?   
  
  
  
Rufus   
  
Yes mother, I kicked Avalanche's ass again today.   
  
What's that? There's a meteor in the sky? I didn't notice any.   
  
  
  
Tseng   
  
*to Rufus* WHY DO I ONLY GO ON TWO MISSIONS?!   
  
*when Elena first joins the Turks* ERNT! Reject! NEXT!   
  
  
  
Reno   
  
Who cares about what Rufus says? Cloud's cool!   
  
Rufus, stop pulling your hair back, whimp.   
  
  
  
Rude   
  
*joins an alchoholic club* Joy! Fun! Wahoo!!!   
  
*after Don Corneo falls off of the Da Chou moutain* Oops, I didn't mean to push you!   
  
  
  
Elena   
  
TSENG!!!!! I GOT A PAPER CUT ON MY FINGER!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Dude, gimme a vacation!   
  
  
  
Heidigger   
  
I'm too sexy!   
  
  
  
Scarlet   
  
I really need to wear more modest clothing.   
  
  
  
Reeve   
  
Dammit! *crushes Cait Sith* DIE DIE DIE!!!   
  
  
  
Hojo   
  
Mwahahahahaha...(he only says "hee hee hee" ^^)   
  
  
  
Marlene   
  
Daddy, can I see your gun?   
  
  
  
Ester   
  
That chocobo runs like it has a bitch riding it.. (sees that Cloud is riding it) Hmm.. Maybe I was correct..   
  
  
  
Sephiroth   
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (holds up Cloud's hair gel) NOW HE WILL NEVER HAVE HIS HAIR GEL AGAIN!! I RULLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!   
  
How can I hold up this damn sword anyway? It's too long, I'm surprised that it's not making some big-ass dent in the damn floor.   
  
Am I old? I have white hair!!   
  
(riding a jet-fighter) ACK! Shin-Ra's trying to shoot down AVALANCHE!! I have to save them!! (sees the Highwind) ...BECAUSE SHOOTING THEM DOWN IS MY JOB!! (shoots the Highwind down) 


	3. Jerry Springer Episode One

Note:This was inspired after I watched a three hour Jerry Springer marathon a looong time ago. Funess, haha.  
  
JERRY SPRINGER-FF7 Episode One!   
  
  
Barret:Dude, there's nothing on TV to watch!   
  
Cid:We're the only ones here...   
  
Red XIII:....Huh?**changes channel back** what's this?   
  
Barret:Umm.. this isn't Jerry Springer.. Is it?!   
  
*DUN DUN DUN..*   
  
Narrator:Brought to you by the AVALANCHE's poor cable company, we bring you..   
  
THE FFVII AND JERRY SPRINGER SHOW--EPISODE 1....   
  
Jerry:And today's subject is "THIS SPIKEY-HEADED JERK KILLED MY BOYFRIEND"..   
  
**Elena and Cloud are sitting on seperate sides of the stage in those comfy, green chairs**   
  
Elena:YOU KILLED TSENG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Cloud:...so?   
  
Elena:**gets all mad**YOU WILL PAY!!! THAT'S THE SPIRIT OF THE TURKS, BELIEVE IT!!   
  
Audience:**instead of Jerry** ELENA, ELENA, ELENA, ELENA!!!   
  
Elena:**bows** Ok, you die now!! **starts shooting Cloud with her pistol**   
  
Cloud:....**has a shit-load of hp so it only does 9998 damage** ONLY?!   
  
Elena:....   
  
Cait Sith:**rolls his dice and a mog comes out and starts dancing around and accidently steps on Cloud's foot**   
  
Cloud:**1 hitpoint tooken away**.....x_X**dies**   
  
Audience:**now pounding thier feet on the ground** ELENA, ELENA, ELENA!!!!   
  
Elena:**bows**Thank you, thank you! **is pelted in rose petals and stuff** and now, I sacrafice Cloud Strife for my poor Tseng to come back to life!!   
  
**nothing happens**   
  
Elena:......**gets all teary-eyed** He won't come back?!   
  
Jerry Springer:Umm.. that's all for today's show? o_O   
  
Tifa:**stomps in** WHERE'S MY CLOUDY-WOUDY?!   
  
Cait Sith:**points at the mog** HE DID IT!!!   
  
Mog:**stops dancing**kupo?   
  
Elena:**starts to sneek away...**   
  
Tifa:ELENA!!!!!!! **starts punching her like crazy**   
  
Elena:AACK!! **runs off of stage**   
  
**Jerry Springer and Tifa are the only ones left**   
  
Jerry Springer&Tifa:......   
  
Reno:**walks in** HIYA!   
  
Jerry Springer&Tifa:.....**glare at Reno**.......   
  
Reno:What I do?!   
  
Yuffie:**clinging to Reno's arm**My hero!!   
  
Reno:Get offa me!!   
  
Yuffie:**big, anime puppy-eyes**but whyyyyyyyyyyy?   
  
Reno:Because I said so!   
  
Yuffie:........   
  
Rude:Uh oh...   
  
Yuffie:**starts to get all teary-eyed**........   
  
Reno:**scrambles around for his ear-plugs as quick as he can**   
  
Yuffie:**about to scream**.....   
  
Reno:**picks up his ear-plugs** Aha! **starts to put them on but...**   
  
Yuffie:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Reno:**from frustration drops the ear-plugs and covers his ears**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!   
  
Yuffie:**smiles and clings to Reno's arm again**   
  
Jerry Springer:Oooh! A new topic:Turks in love!   
  
Reno&Yuffie:Can it, old dude!   
  
Elena:**from off-stage** YOU'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!   
  
Tifa:......??   
  
**Elena walks in, clinging to Tseng's arm**   
  
Yuffie:HEY!! copy-cat!!   
  
Elena:nya nya! :P   
  
Reno:**to Tseng** Hard, ain't it?   
  
Tseng:(She's cutting off my circulation!! In a few seconds I'm not gonna have a right arm no more!!)   
  
**Because Elena said to come back from the dead because she sacraficed Cloud, Sephiroth mistakens and comes back too and appears RIGHT next to Yuffie**   
  
Yuffie:O_O AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sephiroth:Where's the local Subway? **like a zombie**I need FOOD!!!   
  
Reno:**points to the door**There..   
  
Sephiroth:Okay bye-bye! **walks off but when he enters the audience tackle him and throw him back on stage**   
  
Hojo:**comes back to life**hee hee hee!!   
  
Jerry Springer:Okay, today's NEW topic:My dad is an eleven-toed freak-show scientist!   
  
Sephiroth:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Hojo:Hiya, son! **wraps arm behind Sephiroth's neck all buddy-buddy like**   
  
Sephiroth:SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Reno:**gets out night-stick and kills Hojo and Sephiroth**Damn loud-mouths....   
  
Yuffie:**gets all heart-eyed** MY HERO!!!   
  
Elena:Tseng, why didn't you do that?   
  
Tseng:Because no one ever gave me a damn weapon!!!!   
  
Cloud:**comes back to life and Tseng dies again**Uhhh..aaa?   
  
Tifa:**Interrupted By Fireworks plays** Oh, Cloud! You're back!! I missed you so much even though it was only two and a half minutes because I wanna be with you always even if we hated each other when we were little kids and that you never joined SOLDIER!!!!   
  
Cloud:...I DIDN'T JOIN SOLDIER?! AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! **gets a migrane from memory over-flow and his head explodes**   
  
Tifa:...............   
  
Yuffie:**snickers and hides fire-crackers behind her back**dum doo dee doo doo...   
  
Tifa:**looks at fire-cracker in Cloud's ear**...........Huh?   
  
Yuffie:Umm.. Reno, lets go!! **starts to drag him out..**   
  
Tifa:**sees the fire-crackers in Yuffie's hands**.............................   
  
Yuffie:Uh oh..AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! **iz hit with Final Heaven limit break** x_X   
  
Reno:Ding dong the thief is dead...   
  
Yuffie:I'm not dead...   
  
Rufus:**walks in and looks at the turks** Umm.. hi? **sees Jerry Springer** HIYA!!   
  
Jerry Springer:umm..Hello? o.o   
  
Yuffie:YOU SCRATCHED MY FACE!!!!!!!   
  
Tifa:**sees the paper-cut on Yuffie's face**The hell? **at Squaresoft** DAMMIT! GIMME A BETTER ATTACK!!   
  
Squaresoft:**gives Tifa the limit break called "Meteor".. does that ring a bell? oO**   
  
Tifa:Wonder what this is.. **uses her limit break and then in a mid-second there's a meteor in the sky**oops?   
  
Barret:AAAH!! YOU WHORE!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!   
  
Cid:You created another meteor!!   
  
Yuffie:That planet sorta looks like Saturn....   
  
Tifa:Umm.. **tries to destroy Saturn**   
  
Hotaru:(from Sailor Moon) Who DARES to try and destroy my planet?! **black star appears on forehead** I will destroy you!!!**turns into Mistress 9**   
  
Tifa:Ummm.. oops?   
  
Mistress 9:**kills Tifa**   
  
Yuffie:Great, just great, now half the FFVII cast is dead...   
  
Jerry Springer:Umm..   
  
**10 minutes pass**   
  
Jerry Springer:That's the end of today's show, see ya!!   
  
Yuffie:**durring credits and there's a little screen under the credits** muwahahahaha...   
  
Audience:....**checks for materia**...........**chase Yuffie and Reno out**   
  
Yuffie&Reno:AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Reno:Why do you always get me mixed up in these things?   
  
Yuffie:It's your fault!!! 


	4. Jerry Springer Episode Two

Note:The second and last episode. I wonder WHY I didn't make more ;  
  
THE FFVII AND JERRY SPRINGER SHOW--EPISODE 2....   
  
  
  
Jerry Springer:And today's topic is "I HAVE ONCE GONE PSYCHO AND ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE IN THE WORLD"   
  
**Sephiroth is sitting in one of those chairs**   
  
Sephiroth:Wait, isn't there supposed to be at least 2 people on the stage when the show first starts?   
  
Jerry Springer:Fine, have it your way**snaps his fingers and Shake appears in the other chair**   
  
Shake:...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!@Sephiroth   
  
Sephiroth:..?(she's afraid of me... mwahahahaha)   
  
Jerry Springer:.....   
  
Shake:What the hell am I doing here?!   
  
Sephiroth:**puts on the mask that was used in the movie SCREAM** BOO!!!!   
  
Shake:**runs for the exit, screaming, but crashes into Yuffie**   
  
Yuffie:What the hell? Where's your sense of direction, punk?   
  
Shake:The maniac's got a SCREAM mask on!!   
  
Yuffie:..You're afraid of the damn mask????   
  
**Rude and Reno walk in**   
  
Reno:Dude, Elena said we did some very stupid stuff at the bar last night when we were drunk.. but I don't remember a thing, do you?   
  
Rude:......   
  
Sephiroth:This show's going nowhere....   
  
Yuffie:Reno!! **hearts for eyes**   
  
Reno:.......   
  
Rude:.......(you copied me, freak!)   
  
Reno:I just remembered... I gotta go, see ya! **runs out**   
  
Yuffie:W..wait!!**runs after Reno**   
  
Rude:**shrugs shoulders and runs after them**   
  
Sephiroth:Okay..it's like this:YOU WILL ALL DIE, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Barret:**to Red XIII and Cid**Dude, he's cracked   
  
Cid:.....   
  
Red XIII:....   
  
Marlene:**walks into TV room**What does cracked mean?   
  
Barret:It means that you've gone psycho   
  
Marlene:oh   
  
**scene goes back to the Jerry Springer show**   
  
**Cloud enters**   
  
Cloud:....**gets out sword**   
  
Sephiroth:...**gets out masamune**   
  
**Cloud and Sephiroth start fighting**   
  
Big-muscle-jerry-springer-guard-guys:Break it up, break it up!**try to break up Sephiroth and Cloud's fight**   
  
Sephiroth:DIE!! **slash at them**   
  
Guards:EEP!**run off stage**   
  
Yuffie:**walks on stage and gets out a fire extinguisher** DIE!!!! **starts firing at Sephiroth**   
  
Sephiroth:AAAHHHHH!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!!!!   
  
Cloud:......**looks down at the puddle of water on the ground**   
  
Yuffie:YAY!   
  
Sephiroth:MWAHAHAHAHA! **appears behind Yuffie and kidnaps her** I've already killed one AVALANCHE member! And the girls are always weaker so I'll kill this one first! Plus.. She's YOUNG! HA HA HA!!   
  
Reno:**sigh**   
  
Rude:Aren't you going to save her?   
  
Reno:Guess so.. **he gets his nightstick and electrocutes Sephiroth**   
  
Yuffie:YAY! **does her victory dance** Sephy's dead! PARTY AT TURTLES PARADICE! **she walks off of the stage and out the exit**   
  
Reno:KEWL! Free drinks! I'm in!**follows Yuffie**   
  
Rude:....**follows Rude**   
  
Jerry Springer:Hmm.. need to get drunk! **follows Rude**   
  
Cloud:......   
  
Yuffie:Tifa's the new bartender.....   
  
Cloud:IN! **follows Yuffie**   
  
  
  
  
  
**Turtles Paradice**   
  
Reno:**drunk** Heh heh heh... Look at all the pretty birdies..   
  
Rude:**drunk too** KILL THE BIRDS!!!! **shoots a cork-gun at Reno's head to kill the birds**   
  
Reno:Ow! Dammit! My head! **gets a metal fold-up chair and chases Rude**   
  
Rude:EEP! **runs like hell**   
  
Elena:O.o;   
  
Yuffie:**drunk also** PAHHHH-TAY!!!!   
  
Staniv:Dear, Miss Yuffie, aren't you under age?   
  
Yuffie:WHO CARES!!! HIGH POWER HYPER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
  
Cloud:**ALSO drunk** Soooooooo, Tifa..... What's up?   
  
Tifa:Oh nothing.... Except I can predict the future..   
  
Cloud:Really? How?   
  
Tifa:There's gonna be a lotta noise in this room in just a few---   
  
Godo:YUFFIE!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING?!   
  
**big, LONG, fight against Yuffie and Godo**   
  
Yuffie:Screw you! **kicks Godo out**   
  
Godo:**pounding on the door** LEMME IN!!!!   
  
Jerry Springer:**drunk** And that's our show for today. See ya... **crashes into the camera and the screen turns into the snow-show** 


	5. Blue Fields

Note:This was my "serious" crossover fic. oo; It was the first in a trilogy(plus a prelude story), but the trilogy was lost on a tampered CD....; I'll try to clean it and hope for the best v.v  
  
  
All of AVALANCHE, except Yuffie, were in the town of Kalm. It had been just a few hours after meteor hit. Everyone was still trying to go over the shock of what happened. They were doing the usual; Cloud and Tifa just talking, Barret playing with his daughtor, Marlene, Cid and Shera were discussing thier next trip to outer-space, Red XIII was helping out with some of the people from the slums build thier houses, along with Vincent, and Cait Sith was discussing how to re-build Midgar after what happened. Yuffie had suddenly disappeared after the huge flash when meteor was destroyed. They didn't know where she went. But they were mostly waiting for Godo, Shake, Chekhov, Staniv, and Gorky to get there because they might know what happened.   
Shake ran up to them, "HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Shake was in panic.  
"Umm.. we don't know?" Cloud said, shrugging.  
"Sssh!! There's a 4 year old here!" Cait Sith said, pointing to Marlene.  
Godo stepped up, with a worried look on his face. "What happened, exactly..?" he asked.  
"Well, as you know the lifstream destroyed meteor, and right after that there was this big-ass green flash and all. Right after the light cleared, everyone was there. But Yuffie had suddenly disappeared!!!" Barret said.  
"...the hell?" Godo responded, not knowing why such a thing would happen. And of all people, to his daughtor, Yuffie......  
  
"What the HELL is that?!" Barret asked, as the green thing sprouted from the earth and was practically covering it.   
Cloud slowly said "Lifestream....."  
The green thing finally covered the globe, and then there was a big flash. Cloud and the others then saw right in front of them in the night sky the most familiar face in the world:AERITH!!! Then there was a huge crash coming from the back of the Highwind. They all looked back. Then the flash cleared out....  
  
The flash blinded her, but it seemed like the others could see allright. She heard them all scream "AERITH!!!" she lifted her head up for herself and noticed the awfully familiar face. Then the light became stronger and blown her back full-force, and she slammed into the back wall of the Highwind. The others quickly looked back and saw Yuffie. She was obviously being blown back by something... Was it the light? But why was it only affecting her?! Then the light went so full-force that she just plainly could only see a painful white...  
  
"Wh...Where did she go?!" Tifa yelled.  
"AH!! She made a dent in the wall! What the hell?!" Cid burst out.  
Cloud thought just a split-second ago when the lifestream was covering the earth that everything was saved, but was that all that just happened only the beginning? Cloud sure as hell hoped it wasn't. But he had a sinking feeling that it was...  
  
"Hey, wake up!"  
'huh?' was the first thing Yuffie could think of. This was a voice she had never heard before. There were other voices too, still there were none that she heard before. Somone was shaking her by the shoulders. Then she remembered the light. How she flew back into the wall. What was happening? Where was she? She slowly lifted an eyelid. All she saw were muffles figures. It was daytime...? Yuffie's eyes quickly opened.   
"She's awake!" said the one in the blonde hair. The lady looked vaugly familiar... NO WAY!!! Nooooo waaaaay!! Was it..?! But that was impossible, she died when she was only a year old!!!! But it had to be, she looked just like... 'No, get real!' she told herself. She quickly calmed down.   
There were five people. They all looked about a year or so older than her. Maybe they were as old as her. One of them had blonde hair in a bun on the top with hair coming down until her shoulders on each side. Another had black hair with brown streaks and wore blue and black clothing. Another wore yellow and had brown hair that was curled up on each side. Another had a scar down his face. Another had a sort of cowboy hat on and his hair up in a pony tail. The last one also had blonde hair, that went straight up and he had gloves on his hands.   
"You okay?" Asked the one with the scar on his face.  
"Yeah..." Yuffie replied. "Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" She blurted out.  
"My name's Quistis!" The one with the blonde hair replied.  
"Rinoa!" The one with the brown streaks in her hair said.  
"Selphie!" The one with the hair curled up on each side said.  
"Irvine." The guy with the cowboy hat answered.  
"Zell." said the guy with the gloves.  
"And I'm Squall. Welcome to the Balamb Garden." said the one with the scar on his face.  
'Balamb?'.....  
Yuffie looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in a hospital-type bed. She was in some sort of doctor's office. Sunlight dawned in through the window over the room, and outwards more there was a hallway. There was a middle-aged man in a red vest standing just outside of the room, and then he strolled in.  
"My name's Cid." He said. "I'm the headmaster of the garden. What happened?"  
Yuffie looked at him puzzled. 'How did Cid become a headmaster?' she wondered. 'And since when did he have such a lame-o fashion style?' She looked at him again. 'No, this isn't the Cid I know. The Cid I know would not act so calm. Where the hell am I anyway?!!'  
The headmaster looked at her oddly. "Are you okay? Why won't you answer??"  
Yuffie shook her head. "I... I'm fine!" she answered, then muttered "Just trying to figure out how I got here.."  
"I think this girl has amnesia... or something. She would of known where Balamb is." Zell said.  
"By the way, what's your name?" Selphie asked, a cheerful tone in her voice.  
"My name's Yuffie.." She hesitated about saying her last name. Then thought 'Why do THEY need to know?'  
Quistis edged up her glasses and looked at Yuffie in disbelief. "What did you say your name was?" she asked curiously.  
"Yuffie." Yuffie said. She wondered what was going on. "What's wrong with my name?" she asked.  
"N..Nothing, just clarifying.." Quistis said.  
Yuffie looked at Quistis, still a little suspicious that something was going on, but shrugged and looked towards the others.  
"Where do you come from?" Cid asked. "Deiling, Balamb..." he kept naming off wierd names that she had never heard of. She shook her head at all of them.  
"So you come out of nowhere?" Rinoa asked.  
"No... I come from..." she hesitated again. "Somewhere.... Oh gawd, I forgot..." She didn't answer "Wutai" because apparently they wouldn't know shit about it.  
"I still think she had amnesia.." Zell began, but stopped.  
Yuffie sat up in the bed and got out. She looked at them. Then she took another quick glance of where to go. She decided it would do no good if she didn't know where to go. "Umm.. Could somone give me a tour of this place... or something?" She asked.  
"I will!!" Selphie said, raising her hand at the oppertunity to find out what was wrong while she gave her the tour. Yuffie looked over at Selphie.  
"Okay." She answed. Selphie dragged her out of the room, saying things like 'this is the doctor's office, this is the hallway...'  
The others looked in the direction of the doorway. "Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaay.... That was sooooooo wierd!" Zell said.  
"Zell, give it a rest." Squall and Rinoa said. Zell mumbled something that was just quiet enough so no one would hear, but by the tone he sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
Selphie was showing Yuffie around the garden, giving every little detail. Then they got to the last place, which was where the Garden Festival comitee worked.  
"And this is where I work in the meantime when I'm not doing any SeeD work or exams!" She said, showing off a huge float the comitee were making for the next big parade. It was of a moogle.  
"Oh my gawd! That's wonderful!" Yuffie said, amazed. "You must work awfully hard!"   
"Yeah, we do. Wait a minute, you like it?" Selphie said, looking at Yuffie curiously.  
"Yeah! It's soooooo cute!" She commented the moogle.  
Selphie blushed. "Why, thank you!" She said, happily because all this work lead to such a nice comment from a girl who didn't even know her. Even though it was only half finished.  
"By the way, what IS SeeD?" Yuffie asked, curiously looking at Selphie.  
"Whoa, you don't know much, don't you? There are gardens all over the globe with SeeD members in training in them. I thought you'd know. But I'll explain it to you! SeeDs are special cadets raised in training grounds known as gardens. Until you pass the SeeD exam, you will be training and working hard trying to get into it." Selphie said, still a little surprised that Yuffie didn't know what SeeD was.  
"What do you need to learn to get into SeeD?" Yuffie asked, curiously.  
"It's all about fighting skills, your mind, and your heart! SeeDs are special because they do special assignments throughout the globe. So I guess you'd call us people who do work for other people. Like make sure one town has no monsters in it or something." Selphie said.  
"Fighting skills, eh?" Yuffie had a gleam in her eyes. She had to at least achieve something if she was going to be here a while. "I happen to be a master ninja!" she said cofidently.  
"R..really?!" Selphie aksed, astonished. But then a feeling of uncertainly and disbelief hit her. Before she could ask the headmaster, she had to see for herself. "Well, if you're sooooo tough..." Selphie grabbed Yuffie by the arm and dragged her over to the training center. "This is the training center. There are real monsters that roam around freely in this area, so you have to be careful and not get killed or anything."  
"Oh keeeewl!" Yuffie said, looking around the training center in amazment.  
"But, umm.. I think you should be a little cautious about T-Rexaur, but of course, I can handle the big dinosaur because I'm a professional!" Selphie said, happy of herself. They walked around the training center a while. Then they ran into some sort of plant monster.  
Yuffie turned around immediantly and threw her shiruken at it, killing it with one hit. The monster fell to the ground and disappeared. Yuffie jumped up and down with the usual victory dance she always did when she won a battle. Selphie looked at her with amazment, then smiled "Oh, I can do that too. But lets see if you can beat T-Rexaur!" She commented.  
"Huh?" Yuffie asked, but Selphie, once again, dragged her away. She went to the spot where the T-Rexaurs usually showed up. Finally one did. It was a big T-Rex look-a-like with red scales and black stripes down it's back. "Step back, Selphie, let me take care of this. By the way, how much HP does it have?" She asked.  
Selphie blinked, then answered "1 million HP. See if you can beat that!"  
"Oh puh-leeze!!!" Yuffie said. Then the T-Rexaur roared, even though it didn't have that much HP, when it whipped them both with its tail it did about 2 thousend points damage. Yuffie scowled, then threw her shiruken, causing 9999 points damage. It was still alive, but it only hade 1 HP left. Selphie snickered. Yuffie then threw the shiruken back at it before it could even react. Then it crumpled to the floor and vanished.  
"Im-press-ive!" Selphie said, then gave Yuffie a high-five. Yuffie suddenly knew that she was going to like this place.  
"Come on! Lets get out of here! They're going to wonder where we are!" Selphie ran off and out the exit of the trainer center.  
"Hey! Wait up, why don't ya!!" Yuffie yelled and ran after her.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeee're back!" Selphie chimed, as she and Yuffie ran into the Headmaster's office. Cid was sitting in the chair, while the others stood beside him. Selphie ran up to the desk and leaned foward on it so that her face was really close to Cid's face, then said excitedly "Guess what! Yuffie's SeeD material all right!! She as good of a fighter as we are!"  
Cid raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How much damage?" He asked, curiously.  
"9999!" Selphie said "and not a point less! She's pretty skilled!" Yuffie just watched. She had never been commented before...  
"Still, it only had 1 HP left, but I don't blame her. Guess you've been on your own adventures too?" Quistis asked, and waited for an answer.  
"Well..." Yuffie began, but she knew if she told them about the meteor they'd think she was seeing things and that she was crazy. "Yeah!" she finished.  
"What kind of adventures?" Irvine asked.  
"Ummm.." Yuffie started to get out of ideas for covering up stuff. "A lot of things..." she stammered.  
"Hey! Does that matter? We can learn more about that later! C'mon Cid! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Selphie begged Cid, leaning even more foreward.  
Cid raised an eyebrow again. Then looked at Squall. Squall looked at Cid with a 'don't look at me!' look on his face. Cid kept his gaze on him, not moving. Squall finally gave up after a few minutes of a staring contest. Squall then though for a minute. Was this a good idea? To just let somone you don't even know onto the SeeD comitee without even a day's practice? They had to make sure first.  
"Squall! She's a master ninja!" Selphie added "Plus I think that she'd do a little bit of help..."  
'master ninja, huh?' Squall thought. 'lets see if she can dodge this..' Squall then threw out a hand and shouted out "THUNDERAGA!" and a wave of lightning bolts bolted right at her.  
Yuffie reached in her pocket and pulled out a green materia orb. 'If he used magic without materia, then I guess materia doesn't exist here. I hope it works, though.' Then she shouted out "ULTIMA!!" and a huge green explosion colided with the thunderaga spell and zoomed towards Squall. Squall blocked with his sword, cutting off almost half of the damage that would of originally would of done, and caused 4444 points of damage. She heard them all gasp. Squall stumbled backwards.  
"What the hell was that?!" Zell asked, WAY astonished.  
"She used a damned rock?!" Irvine asked.  
"It's not a rock! From where I come from its called ma-ter-i-a! Different materia summons different types of magic, but it has to be equipted into these slots in some weapons" Yuffie said, and pointed to the materia slots on her shiruken. Squall ran at her and slashed his gunblade at her. Yuffie jumped out of the way and took out a Chocobo\Mog materia. "DEATHBLOW!!!" she yelled, and then silently pleaded "Please not the--" and a fat chocobo landed on Squall. "Dammit.." she finished. The others just stared.  
Squall got up, it only did 3 points of damage. "What are you trying to do? Turn me into a smashed potatoe?!" Squall asked. "Oh well, you pass." He said after being hit with a tidal wave.  
"Umm.. I didn't know Leviathan looked like that..." Cid said.  
Selphie just laughed. "You must really be from out of town! I've never seen something like that before!" she said.  
Quistis added, "Yeah, im-press-ive!" and she laughed too.  
"Shaddup.." Yuffie mumbled under her breath. Then her face lit up "Wait a sec, I pass? Wahoo! So I'm in SeeD?!"  
"Yeah, I guess so.." Squall said with a groan.  
Yuffie jumped with joy. Then Squall tried to look for his curaga magic, but he had ran out. "Hey, you need some help? Not to embarrass you or anything, but I've got some healing magic..." Yuffie began.  
"What? Does it come out of a silly rock.. erhm.. materia again?" Squall asked.  
"Yep!" Yuffie said, and got out her cure materia. "CUUUUUUUUUURE.... THREEEEE!" She yelled and Squall was cured back to normal.  
"Hey, Yuffie, can I see one of those?" Cid asked. Yuffie nodded, than gave him a crappy 1st level bolt materia. "So, can these work with anyone?" Cid asked. Yuffie nodded. "What does this one do?" he asked.  
"It does bolt.(I gave you the crappy one because the good materia's mine! ALL MINE!)" Yuffie said.  
"Did you say something?" Cid asked. Yuffie shook her head innocently. Yuffie then grabbed it away from him and walked towards the door.  
"I'm going to go.. umm.. find something to do. Call me whenever I'm needed or anything.." She said, and started to walk out.  
"Yuffie, wait!" Selphie said, and ran up to her.  
"By the way, your dorm is down the hallway next to Selphie's, okay?" Cid said. Yuffie turned and nodded, and she and Selphie ran off.  
  
Yuffie and Selphie are at the new Balamb shopping center. Yuffie and Selphie are both looking around for stuff to put in thier dorms, because, of course, Yuffie intended to stay here for a while. After all, she needed a break from all that stuff back at home anyways, right?  
"Oooh! Selphie, look at this cute moogle wall scroll!!" Yuffie said.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaawsoooooooome!" Selphie commented. This sort of stuff went on for about 4 hours of non-stop shopping. Apparently, Yuffie hadn't even used a tenth of her gil that day, and she came back with a lot of stuff. Selphie was surprised. She might of not of known where she was, but Yuffie adapted to things quicker than she thought. Maybe it was because the only things different where the locations, and that there were gardens in this world that trained a whole bunch of turk-wannabes? No, there was more then that. But she would find out sooner or later. Right? She decided to ask Selphie about this.  
"Selphie, is there anything else that I need to know or something?" Yuffie asked.  
Selphie turned to look at her. "Well... I guess you'll figure out when Quistis makes us do that big report on the world's history."  
Yuffie stopped. "Umm.. Quistis is our teacher?... QUISTIS is our TEACHER?!" She was shocked. Quistis was only a year older than all of them! How...?!  
"Oh, I know, it's WIERD! But, oh well. What do you want to do the report on?" Selphie asked.  
"Umm.. what do you suggest?" Yuffie said, obviously not wanted to suggest something false.  
"How about that eeeeeevil sorceress!" Selphie beamed.  
Yuffie blinked. "Sorceress?? Umm.. what happened?" She asked.  
"I tell you later! Now come on! It's 5:00! We've got to get back to the garden!" then Selphie ran towards the Balamb garden. Yuffie ran after her. As they ran up to the garden, they knew at once that something was terribly wrong. There were people around screaming thier heads off, and there seemed to be a lot of monsters running around. And all these monsters looked like the ones they saw in the training center earlier.  
Selphie gasped. "Oh my gawd... This isn't good.." She said horridly.  
"Oh my gawd what?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Yuffie said, afraid something terrible was happening.  
"The monsters have escaped!!!!" Selphie said.  
"But, aren't they easy to kill?" Yuffie asked Selphie. Selphie plainly shook her head. Then Yuffie remembered something. 'Aha!' she thought. 'I knew that I'd need more than one slash-all materia at sometime or another..' then she pulled ut the yellow command materia out of her pocket. then looked to Selphie. "Selphie, do you have a carving knife or something?" she asked.  
"Huh? Why?" Selphie asked, but gave her the knife she had anyway. "What's it for?"  
"It's very important. You know those materia slots like in my weapon? Well, I got a special materia called SLASH-ALL materia and it enables you to slash all your enemies at once! Wouldn't that be easier?" Yuffie asked.  
Selphie looked at her. "Surely you don't mean...."  
Yuffie grabbed Selphie's over-sized num-chuk weapon and carved out three holes on one of them. In one of the slots she put a master-command materia in it, the middle one she put a master-magic, and in the last one a master-summon in it. Selphie looked at her. "What does this do?" She asked.  
"It emables you to use all the magic and commands and summons you want. But they're different from what you know. Just look into the middle of the materia and look deep into it and focus. Then in an instant and you'll know what it is. Trust me! Now, Slash-All like crazy and meet me in the garden when you're done ok? I'll help you out here then we go inside and help the others. 'K?" Yuffie said.  
Selphie nodded, and then watches Yuffie for assistence so she would learn how to use them. Yuffie threw her shiruken back and curled it back around her body until it was clear back to her oppisite shoulder. Then she threw her shiruken at the monsters and did 9999 points of damage to ALL of the monsters in her view. Selphie blinked. "Cool.." She said, then tried it out herself, and it worked.  
Then after a while there were only a few monsters left, and then Yuffie noticed something bright through the corner of her eye. Selphie noticed it too. Both thier heads snapped over to the direction of the garden at the same time. They stared, horrified.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWDDD!!!!" Yuffie and Selphie both screamed at the same time. They saw right before thier own eyes that it was caught on fire! It was the same floor that Cid's office was!! Yuffie and Selphie both used Slash-all one last time, then ran into the garden and looked around, trying to find out what to do. They both ran up the stairs past the directory, and into the elevator. When the elevator door opened they ran in. There was no one in sight, but they knew that they had to do something about it. Who knows? Maybe Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Irvine, and Cid were still in there?! Selphie used M-Barrier and Reflect on them. Yuffie used regular Barrier and Regen on them. Selphie used Haste, and then Yuffie used Cure 3 just to make sure they were all right. Then they ran towards the office.  
When they got there the door was locked. Yuffie kicked at the door. She heard Rinoa cry "IS ANYONE THERE?! HELP!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"Step back!!" Selphie said. She powered up the materia she had and yelled "ULTIMA!!" and the door blasted open. They ran out.  
"Let's get out of here!!" Squall said. They all nodded and ran out of the garden.  
"We.. we can't just stand here and watch it burn!!" Selphie said.  
"What, you got a better idea?!" Yuffie asked.  
"You know how you have your version of Tidal Wave and I have my own? Well, lets use 'em!!" Selphie said. Yuffie nodded. Selphie powered up, and waited for Leviathan to arrive.  
Yuffie powered up her red summon materia and threw it up in the air. At the same time they both yelled "TIDAL WAAAAAAVE!!!" and both versions of Leviathan appeared and sent hurdles of water at the garden. Then a huge flash of light came over them and they all passed out...  
  
They all woke up, still outside of the garden, and surprisingly everything that had been damaged looked like nothing had happened.   
"Whoa..." Selphie said. "Was that.. A dream?!"  
"No.." Irvine said.  
"Sure as hell wasn't!" Zell said, making punching motions.  
"Oh well! Nothing was damaged! At least there's one upside to this all!" Yuffie said.  
"No, looks like we have a new threat on our hands.." Quistis said. "While you two shoppers were out, ANOTHER sorceress came in and turned the whole garden into chaos! I think we should think things out a little.."  
Squall and Cid looked at the garden grimly. Then shrugged and walked in. The others followed.  
  
"So, Yuffie. I got a question. Where do you come from?" Quistis asked. "What's your story?"  
They were all in Yuffie's dorm. It was two days after the big fire-accident. Everything was going all right. It was a nice, sunny afternoon a few hours after school.  
"Wellllll...." Yuffie began.  
"Oh, c'mon! Tell us! Tell us!" Selphie said, excitedly.  
"Yeah! 'Tell us! Tell us!'" Zell said, mimicing Selphie. Selphie threw a pillow at him.  
"This could be useful information. Is it anything important?" Squall asked, Rinoa hugging onto his arm. Squall looked down and shook his arm, trying to get her off  
"I think it's important. It depends on how you put it." Yuffie said.  
"Well, it has to be important, duh. You must of gotten a lot of training for something because people usually have to go to the garden for at least 3 or so years before they're ready to join SeeD." Irvine said. Cid was the only one not there.  
"Ok, I'll start off with how I got here. See, there was this very freaky person who wanted to become a god. He summoned meteor on the planet so her could get enough spiritual energy so he could become one. Then me and some other people, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Cait Sith, Vincent, Red XIII, and another Cid I know (who was a pilot), decided to go and try to stop the meteor before it crushes our world capital, Midgar. Then the mad man killed Aerith, who summoned something called 'Holy' that would 'help' the planet or something like that. In the end, Cloud never told us, but we knew that he faced off against him. He never told us if he was killed or not because we didn't have the time just yet. We went onto the airship and watched as the meteor had almost compleatly demolished Midgar. Then when the stupid 'Holy' that Aerith prayed for came, but didn't have any effect. Then something that Cloud called the lifestream started covering the planet, and tryed to destroy meteor. Then all the sudden there was this green flash, and Aerith's face was shown across the sky and everyone gasped, but I was blown back to the back of the airship, and then the light hit me with full-force, and the next minute I pass out. Then I finally met you people. By the way, how did you find me?" Yuffie said, and took a DEEP breath after all of that.  
They just blinked. "Umm, we found you unconsious in the forest near the fire tavern.." Rinoa said.  
"What I think is that you don't exactly come from this planet..." Squall began. "But you come from another one, and that light transported you here. Who is this Aerith person?"  
"Aerith was the last in the world of an acient human race. They have special powers beyond our imagination, and they are called the Cetra--"  
"CETRA?!" Squall said. "They came from this planet!!"  
Yuffie blinked. "You mean.. you're all.. Cetra?"  
"No, but this is where they came from. But if Aerith all the sudden appeared and then you were transported here. Maybe you came here for a reason..." Quistis said.  
"A..reason? But why me?" Yuffie said. "The others would of been a lot more better at handling this than me!"  
"We'll figure that out later.." Zell said.  
"Yuffie, I got a question." Selphie said. Yuffie looked over at her. "Who is this mad-man who wanted to be a god? What did he look like? Who was his name? Because if we don't know if he's dead or not, he might just happen to be why Aerith summoned you here."  
Quistis looked at Selphie impressed at her explanation. Then Yuffie began talking again. "Well, his name was Sephiroth. He had long, silver hair, white shoulder pads, a black cape and pants, and some sort of torn-up black shirt. His eyes always glowed mako-green and the way everyone knew it was him was by his sword. It was the most horrible thing known to the world. He called it the masamune. It was so long, that only he could handle it. And the last time I saw him before he faced off against Cloud it was still blood-stained from when he killed Aerith. That guy really freaked me out, I don't ever want to hear of him alive AGAIN!" Yuffie finished, throwing herself down on the bed and sobbed. She, of course, didn't want to get killed. And if Selphie was right, since he knew her and he came across them, he would kill her first. And that really creeped her out.  
"Yuffie?" It was Selphie's voice. Yuffie lifted her head up, her face showed it obvious that she had been crying. "Don't worry. Nothing of the sort will happen to you." She said, trying to cheer Yuffie up. Even though Yuffie was still in doubt, she nodded and smiled. Everyone then walked out of her room.  
Yuffie looked into her materia pouch. There was still only one thing she had from there. It was her materia. And also, the most powerful materia. That was why she was afraid. She had stolen it and now had the Black Materia in her possesion. She decided to keep it safe so Sephiroth wouldn't do anything to it. Like he'd think that SHE would have it? 'As if!' Yuffie thought, then giggled. She put the materia back into the pouch.  
  
Yuffie walked out of her room, and Selphie was still waiting outside for her. Selphie said "Good news! There's gonna be a dance tonight! But, I'm sorta single. I'm guessing you are too?"  
Yuffie nodded. "Have been for the past 17 years.. Odd, isn't it?" She and Selphie both laughed. Then they ran towards the ballroom. As they both walked towards it, Yuffie started seeing more and more poster about the dance as if they just popped up out of no where.  
Selphie looked over at Yuffie. The gleam in her eyes told Yuffie that something was up. "Yuuuuuuuuuufffffffiiiiiiieeeeee....." Selphie began.  
"Aaaaaah! What are you trying to do? Plot some evil scheme to turn everyone into Jell-o?" Yuffie said, and giggled.  
"Jell-o! J-e-l-l-o!" Selphie laughed. "No, I was wondering if you'd want to join the Garden Festival comitee.."  
Yuffie looked excited. "Sure! That would be cool!" she beamed. Then they reached the dance room. "Umm.. you sure this is a dance? It looks more like a ball to me.."  
"Oh, hell, same thing!" Selphie said, and pulled Yuffie along. They walked over to a punch bowl, and just talked. Yuffie reached for some punch, and got her and Selphie some. All was going well, until all the lights went out.  
"Huh?!" Everyone in the 'dance' said, shocked.  
Then there was a very scary voice coming from out of nowhere. Yuffie couldn't even detect the source of it. It sounded very metalic like. Very evil, and very scary. It was a women's voice though. "Pathetic humans!" it said. "Thinking that what happened a few days ago here was all a silly little nightmare! Well, it was no dream! Besides, all I want is that this pathetic planet disolves into nothingness! There is no use for it! Why don't you all just commit suicide now and risk me of using my precious energy to kill you all myself?" Then it laughed in that metalic, scary laugh.  
Then the lights turned on. On the stage there was a fairly-tall women. She wore a black dress, that went so long that the back of it dragged on the ground for a few inches. She had long black hair, but through all that darkness her eyes shined green. A mako green. Yuffie was all the sudden afraid of this women.  
"Is... is she a sorceress that you were talking about?" Yuffie asked Selphie.  
"No..." Selphie said, shaking her head.  
The soceress then pulled out a very long 'stick'. It was about 12 feet tall and it was black. On the end of it was some sort of big-ass gem held in place with a gold stand. The gem glowed the same color as her eyes, mako green. Inside it looked like a whirlpool. There was movment inside the gem alright. Maybe that was some sort of big magic wand..  
Then all the sudden Squall jumped down from out of nowhere, and slashed the sorceress across the face. Then he and the soceress battled. Yuffie and Selphie watched them battle, but then ran over to Squall's side and helped. After a few minutes, the soceress backed out, and said "By the way, My name's Miss Nina. I'll see you all soon, or maybe, it depends if you survive this.." With that she was covered in black and disappeared, and then from out of nowhere jumped out a big black beast with a giant head and VERY sharp teeth, six legs and paws, and VERY long fingernails. It sort of looked like the boss Lost Number from Final Fantasy VII when you open the safe in the ShinRa mansion. It landed right behind Yuffie. She quickly turned around, and started slashing it like crazy, all slashes doing 9999 damage. After what seemd about 20 or so slashes she jumped back, and slashed back at it again. Then it disappeared....  
  
"Looks like we have another person to deal with.." Rinoa said with a sigh.  
They were all standing out of the dance floor and talking, an hour or so later.  
"Damn, for some reason she sounded familiar.." Yuffie said with a disappointed look.  
"What? Who?" Irvine asked.  
"She said the EXACT same thing when I first bumped into Sephiroth.. How WIERD!" Yuffie said, literally annoyed.  
They all stared at her. Then started talking about how to find her again.  
Cid walked up to them. "I saw the soceress is heading towards Balamb! SeeDs, new mission:exterminate her. Now! We don't have much time!" Cid urged.  
They nodded, and ran out of the garden. As they were walking on the large field that seperated Balamb from Balamb Garden, it started to get really dark. Then Yuffie saw a flash up ahead.  
"Oh my gawd! Look!" She said. Their heads snapped in the direction she was pointing at. There stood Miss Nina, in the middle of the field. She was staring at them with those cold mako green eyes. They all started running at her, but she just calmly jumped up in the air.  
"If you want to really fight me, I'll meet you in the Fire Tavern! You have exactly 30 minutes! Ta-ta!" And she disappeared in thin air.  
"Do ya think we should..?" Selphie asked Squall. Squall nodded and they all ran off towards the fire tavern..  
  
They walked into the tavern's entrence. There was a stone path that lead through the lava-filled pool at the bottom. If you fell in then you would die. That's what it looked like. The path lead aways, and as Yuffie's eyes followed it, she heard that metalic laugh. Soon her eyes met the end of the path, and looked up, and saw Miss Nina.  
They all started running towards her. Miss Nina just stood there calmly. She pulled out her stick and held it out a full arm's length away from her. Her eyes glowed, and then a burst of black energy hit them all. They all got up, and then Squall summoned Eden. While he was waiting for Eden to arrive, Yuffie used her "Doom Of The Living" attack, Selphie used Curaga, Zell punched Nina upside the head, Rinoa called Angelo to come over and they did a combo "Angelo Cannon" attack, Quistis wacked her with her whip, and Irvine shot her in the shoulder. Then Squall's Eden summon came, and blasted Miss Nina with 20,000 hit point damage. Miss Nina wasn't going to last long after this, Yuffie knew that much. Then Squall used a limit break like Cloud's Omnislash, except it was with his Gunblade instead. Miss Nina had ran out of strength, and she crumpled to the ground. After a series of yelling and cursing, she finally disappeared. She was dead.  
But then the lava swooped up around in a circle right where Nina stood. A couple flashes accured, and then a full figure stood. Selphie looked at the figure, and then became aware of something..  
FLASH!  
"He had long, silver hair.."  
FLASH!  
Selphie glared at the man's long, silver hair..  
FLASH!  
"..white shoulder pads.."  
FLASH!  
Selphie glared at the white shoudler pads..  
FLASH!  
"..a black cape and pants and some sort of torn-up black shirt.."  
FLASH!  
Selphie looked at the black cape and pants and the torn-up black shirt...  
FLASH!  
"..His eyes always glowed Mako green.."  
FLASH!  
Selphie looked at his Mako green eyes..  
FLASH!  
"..and he always carried a long sword. Last time I saw him, it was still blood stained from when he killed Aerith.."  
Selphie snapped out of it. It was Sephiroth. Then from behind she heard Yuffie gasp.  
Sephiroth looked behind the others and at Yuffie. "Well, well well! I didn't expect YOU to be here!" he said, and laughed.  
Yuffie looked at the blood still on his sword. 'Aerith..' she thought, and remembered him coming down and his sword going straight...through...her...back...  
Sephiroth noticed Yuffie looking at the sword, and knew what she was thinking about. He pulled the sword up and pointed at her, even though she was a good distance away to be slashed at. The others yelled stuff like "Hey! Get away!" and "Who are you?!" and "Don't try to hurt anyone with that sword!"  
Sephiroth plainly jumped up into the air and landed just a few inches behind her. He had his sword just barely poking her back. He laughed again. "I have no intention of killing you.. yet. I will revive Miss Nina and give her one more chance to kill you all. If she doesn't, then I'll have the intention. And I'll kill you first because I've known you longer. By the way, how did you get here?" He said.  
Yuffie started to answer, but then he disappeared....  
  
"What?! We have to do this damn report?! But we have to worry about those other people!!" Zell complained.  
"Now, now. There's always time for school work." Quistis lectured. Zell grumbled.  
"Zell, Squall, and Rinoa, you will be doing a report on how this garden was made. Selphie, and Yuffie, you will do a report about the soceress Edea, and Irvine will work on how is old garden was made." Quistis said. Then she quickly shut her book closed. "Class dismissed." and everyone ran out of the door.  
Then Cid's voice ran over the intercom. "Attention:will Squall Leonheart, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartliy, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kenneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and Yuffie Kisaragi please report to my office immediantly. That is all." and the intercom turned off.  
"Whelp, that's us." Yuffie said, and walked out with the others and headed towards Cid's office.  
They walked into Headmaster Cid's office. Cid was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He had a concerned look on his face as if something bad happened. "Miss Nina was revived. All the sudden there is this new tower in the middle of the feild seperating this garden from the ocean. No one can get in, but could you try?" Then he paused. He noticed somone was missing. "Umm.. where's Selphie?" he asked.  
Yuffie looked around. "Huh? She was with us when we came in.." But there was no sign of her.  
"If I run into her I'll tell her where you are, ok? Now, go on." Cid said. They nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
They walked up to the tall tower. All the sudden it was very dark and there was a lightning and thunder storm about (Hey, this part needs to be extra scary, mwahahahaha). Yuffie looked up as the rain fell down on the tower and saw something. The top window had a light illuminating from it. They had to get there and settle this! Squall motioned for them to follow him. Then he slowly opened the door to the eerie tower....  
"SQUALL!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Rinoa cried, but it was too late. A big monster had jumped right on top of Squall, pinning him down on the floor. While the others fought the monster, Yuffie noticed something flash from behind them in the darkness. Inside the tower. She jumped over Squall and the others, who had killed the beast. They ran after her. They had caught up, and kept going, leaving Yuffie behind. They ran up the steps up the tower. Then Yuffie all the sudden slipped on something. Shock went through her body so fast that it felt like a lightning bolt. This was not the fear sort of shock, it was the sort of shock you had when something un-expected accured. The others didn't notice, and kept going while Yuffie fell back down the bottom of the stairs. Then she started back up again even though she lost sight of her team.  
  
Squall and the others kept running up the steps, not stopping. After what seemed like years they finally reached the top of the tower and ran into the doorway. They entered a room with a fireplace on the far side, with a rug in front of it. To the right was a kitched, to the left was a bedroom. On the far end not far from the fireplace was a desk. And on the walls they saw murals. The light that had once glowed was now gone. What was going on?  
Then somone stepped out of the kitchen and in front of them. It was Sephiroth!! Then they noticed what he was carrying in his free hand that wasn't carrying the sword. He was carrying an unconsious Selphie Tilmitt!  
"Selphie!!!" Quistis gasped. Selphie groaned. They gasped. Then they all stepped up and challenged Sephiroth to a fight. Squall lashed out at him with his gunblade, Quistis whipped his ass with her whip, Zell punched him in the gut, Rinoa double-attacked with Angelo and preformed "ANGELO CANNON!" on him, while Irvine shot him in the leg. Sephiroth was merely scratched. He smirked, then pulled out a summon materia.  
"SUPER!!!!..." He began. The red materia glowed brightly. Quistis had a sinking feeling about this. "NOVA!!!" and within seconds they were all knocked down and unconsious on the floor. Sephiroth smirked. "Pathetic humans.." he said. "Not even knowing what awaits them. Death is what awaits them all!" he shouted. "DEATH IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL COME TO ALL OF YOU!!!!" and then he prepared to finish them off when..  
Snap snap!  
"What the hell..?" Sephiroth turned around to the source.  
Snap snap!  
It came from the other direction. He quickly turned his head to the source again. "Heh." he said. "You will not confuse me. Show yourself!!" he yelled.  
Snap snap! Then a figure appeared in the doorway. "Thinking you can destroy every world you come across.." the figure said. "Remember the last time you tried? You failed! Holy and the lifestream saved us all! That means that you killed Aerith for no reason! All your attempts fail! You're not a god! Face it!"  
Sephiroth glared at the figure. "Show yourself." he said again, calmly.  
The figure stepped into the light. There stood a girl in a traditional green japanese kimono with materia patterned all over it. The girl had short hair, wore a headband with two green stings coming out of the back of her hair, and wore wooden sandals. "You're punished!!" she said.  
Sephiroth didn't seem impressed. "Who are you?" he asked, a bit of annoyance on his face.  
"Who am I?" asked the girl. Then she turned around and when she had turned around in a full circle her outfit had suddenly changed. It was Yuffie!  
"Yuffie? Hmph." Sephiroth said. "Miss Nina, come over here and kill this girl. I've got more important things to do." he said, then Miss Nina came out of nowhere. Sephiroth nodded to her, and walked over to the others. Yuffie gasped. The only thing that seperated her from her friends was Miss Nina and Sephiroth. And she couldn't beat Miss Nina in time so she could stop him! She had to attack both of them at once! Miss Nina was fast though, and threw a dagger at Yuffie, she quickly dodged and it flew and stuck into the wall abover her.  
'I've got to beat her..' she thought. 'and I have to beat Sephiroth at the same time.. how will I?'... Then she got a very angry feeling inside that made her want to explode from anger. Then the colors gold, red, purple, blue, yellow, green, organge, and pink flashed around her. Her eyes glowed yellow and then she threw her shiruken back, and yelled out "ULTIMATE......." Then a huge light came out of her shiruken and she could feel large ammounts of energy being collected by the shiruken. Then as she threw it at them, but still holding on, shouted "CREATION!!!!!" and the green light flared at them as it was released from the shiruken and directed her aim at Sephiroth and Miss Nina. When the light cleared Miss Nina was laying on the floor, slashed up and bleeding very badly, but she was breathing.  
Then she looked at Sephiroth. He was facing her and was standing behind Miss Nina. His whole body was cut up badly, especially his face. Blood poured down from micselaneous places on him. There was even blood seeping through his eyes. Yuffie stood there, looking directly in his eyes. For once she had looked awfully grown-up. Sephiroth walked closer towards her, his sword dragging, without moving his eyes off of her. Yuffie just stayed put. What was going to happen to her? She looked over to Selphie, who was lying on the ground in the kitchen.   
Then she noticed that Sephiroth was right in front of her. He slided his sword across the floor and lifted it up. Yuffie quickly reacted and jumped back. Sephiroth smirked. He stepped towards her again, sword raised. Yuffie didn't know what to do. She had no where else to back up to. She was right against the wall. He raised his sword just a little bit more. 'Is this the end?' Yuffie asked herself...  
SLASH!  
Yuffie threw her shiruken up and sliced at Sephiroth's middle in a move that couldn't be dodged. She felt relief when she heard the slash as her shiruken went up through and inside his skin two or so inches. She looked up at him. There was a seeping blood cut from his stomache all the way up his neck to his chin. Sephiroth stood there, dumbfounded. He just stood there, shocked at what had just happened for what seemed like hours which was only three minutes. Then Selphie groaned, starting to wake up. Sephiroth looked over to Selphie, and back over to Yuffie. Sephiroth started to raise his sword, but Yuffie was ready. She whipped out a red materia orb and yelled "TIDAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!!!" and then a big green sea serpent appeared and all the sudden the floor around them was filled up about a couple centimeters of water. It opened it's mouth to let out a high-pitched shriek, and the windows purely shattered. As it shrieked, a big wave of water tumbled over Sephiroth, hitting him square in the back. Then all the water, and the sea serpent disappeared. Yuffie then reappeared a few inches above the ground and jumped back down.  
Sephiroth stumbled, then said "Grrr.. next time.." and shot up into the sky. Yuffie then got out her PHS and called the Garden doctor's office and told them to come to the tower and to the top floor because she had six very injured people there. Then she started to wait for them to arrive. As she did so, she walked over and kneeled by Selphie, who was somewhat awake now.  
"Selphie..?" Yuffie asked. "A..are you okay?" She looked at Selphie, who looked like she was just about to pass out again.  
She groaned. "Yeah, I'm okay.. just hurt that's all.." She mumbled as she faced the wet floor. Yuffie smiled and they waited for the medics to arrive...  
  
"You still haven't told us all that is happening." Squall said. It was the next night and they were all at the secret room behind the Training Ground center. The stars were shining very bright, and the moon above glowed brightly as it was a full moon.  
Yuffie glanced up at the sky, her face had little expression. The expression was determination. Determination to find out what she should do now. As she looked up at the beautiful night, she thought about home. Would she ever see it again? Was that the last time she saw AVALANCHE or her family and friends? She sort of missed everyone. Especially her dad. But most of all she thought about Reno. They were child hood friends long ago, though, they didn't dare mention that to AVALANCHE. They only acted like they were enemies, but they were still friends. She thought about Aerith. Was she really the one who sent her here? Was it because of Sephiroth? 'Why me..?' she thought. 'I don't want to fight. I'm scared. I want to go back home!' tears were slowly going down her cheek now as she thought more and more about home. She missed it. But now, how could she ever leave Balamb? She didn't want to leave, yet she wanted to go back home. She was confused.   
Selphie noticed the tears, and knew that she missed her home. Selphie walked over to Yuffie. "Hey, cheer up. You'll get back home." Yuffie looked up at Selphie, with a tear-stained face. Selphie smiled "I guarantee it." she said.  
Yuffie smiled. She and Selphie talked a little, but then Irvine walked up. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the PHS in her pocket.  
"I call it a PHS" Yuffie explained. "It's a special version of a CB radio, and I used it to contact my friends."  
"Do you think it'll work here?" Irvine asked. "Maybe you can contact them from here. Have you tried?"  
Yuffie looked at him. "Yeah, I tried. All I keep getting is staic.."  
Zell looked over towards them "Hey, have you tried from different locations?" he asked, making punching motions in the air.  
"Yeah..." Yuffie said.  
Rinoa walked over and said "There has to be a way..." she said.  
"I'm sure there is." Quistis said. "There always has to be a way."  
Yuffie looked at everyone. "Thanks for all of your support. I'll keep trying." she said, smiling.  
"Come on, lets go back. We need to rest up." Squall said. Everyone nodded and turned around. They all walked out of the room and through the training center. Then they broke up into their seperate groups and headed towards their dorms...  
  
The silent figure crept around the outside of the garden until she came to a certain window. The figure was a girl about 19 or so with long black hair. Her eyes glowed a little red, like sometimes when you take pictures on a camera and their pupils are red. She wore a dark purple dress. She peeked up and looked into the window. There was a small closet, a bed, and a small nightstand beside the bed. In the bed was a girl, sleeping. A young ninja with short brown hair, Yuffie. The figure slowly opened the window so it wouldn't make a sound. She succeeded. She swung one leg around the window sill and into the room, then jumped the rest of her body in the room. She stood at the side of Yuffie's bed now. The figure held the 12-foot tall black wand with the mako-green glowing gem on it, held by a gold stand, but instead now it was 6-feet tall. She smiled down at the girl, rising her wand high in the air, preparing to strike. Yuffie's eyes quickly darted open and she noticed what was happening. She quickly moved out of the way. On the other side of the bed stood Miss Nina, except now her dress and hair were a bit shorter.  
Yuffie wondered what was going on. "Miss Nina?! What are you doing here??" Yuffie asked.  
Miss Nina just looked at her with those cold eyes. She spoke in the metalic voice "I have come to finish you off, in the orders of my god, Sephiroth." she hissed out.  
Yuffie then got a hint that maybe she was being controlled this whole time... Could she take the chance? Yuffie thought to herself. But before she could think much more, Miss Nina tried to strike at her again. Yuffie quickly moved out of the way. This went on, Miss Nina striking at Yuffie while she quickly darted out of the way, for a very long time. She was surprised no one noticed yet. Then Miss Nina hit her, and she went on the ground hard. 'Okay,' Yuffie thought 'No more games.' Then all the sudden her hand began to glow the same color as Aerith's white materia. She head somone speaking in her head softly. It was...  
'Yuffie. Use this, it's your only chance!' Aerith! Then when her hand stopped glowing and the white materia was in her palm. She felt power slowly channel through her body, and she knew what to do.  
She held up the white materia and it glowed brighter. Pink rayes of light shined from the materia and the glow danced around the room. Miss Nina gasped. "The white meteria!"  
The pink rayes were joined with whitish-greenish rayes and filled the room. "HEALING..." Yuffie began, then paused for effect, as the rayes shown brighter "TWILIGHT!!!" and the whole room was covered and nothing else could be seen but the light. When the light cleared Miss Nina didn't stand. Instead stood a girl Yuffie's age, with black hair going down to her knees, and dark purple streaks going down. She wore an over-sized black sweater, and a black skirt that went down to her knees also. Her eyes were purple. An unusal color for eyes, but all the same, she wasn't under Sephiroth's control anymore.  
The girl looked over to Yuffie. "Where am I? Who are you?!" she was surprised.  
"You're in Balamb Garden." Yuffie said. "You were being used by Sephiroth so he could take over the world. My name's Yuffie, what's yours?"  
"My name's Nina. By the way, what's the date?" She asked.  
"It's October 12." Yuffie said. She heard Nina sigh and mumble something about what year. "1998." she finished.  
Nina smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I..I'm sorry if I caused any trouble.." she said. "But he probobly used me because I have special powers that I have naturally. That's all. Well, I'll go to my dorm now. Bye" And she walked out of Yuffie's dorm. 'So..' Yuffie thought. 'She's a student here too? Cool.' then she went back into bed...  
  
Yuffie walked out of the garden out of pure bordom the next day. The tower had disappeared, that all happened. Then she noticed Nina riding a black chocobo. She walked up to her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.  
"Eh...Nothing." Nina said. "But I will tell you one thing. I'm going to get revenge on Sephiroth for using me. I hate him for that. He's going DOWN! I know that much!" she was pretty angry at Sephiroth, Yuffie knew that.  
"Heh, I would do the very same thing if I were you. Hey, me and my friends are after Sephiroth too, would you like to come along with us?" She asked.  
"Sure, as long as we get to kick his ass." She said. Yuffie liked this girl's aditude. They smiled. And both of them walked back to the garden, talking. Yuffie filled Nina in about everything that had happened...  
  
"Okay, troops!" Cid said. They were in his office, including Nina, waiting for orders. Cid had a triumphant look on his face. "Today's the day! I'm giving you orders to track Sephiroth down and destroy him, is that understood?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir!" Zell said, saluting.  
"I say we get this over with." Squall commented.  
"I'll fight anyone as long as you're with me.." Rinoa said, clinging onto Squall's arm. Squall looked at her a tad annoyed.  
"Lets do it!" Irvine said, injecting bullets into his shot gun.  
"Yeah, it'll get a load offa our backs." Selphie said.  
"Guess I have no choice." Quistis said. "It's now or never."  
"I'm going to kick his ass for using me!!" Nina said, twirling her staff in the air.  
"I have to finish what AVALANCHE and I started, so yeah." Yuffie answered.  
"Okay, we just need to find out where he is.." Cid said.  
"I think he's at the Fire Tavern.." Yuffie said, a little worried.  
"Then go!" Cid said. They nodded and walked out of his office, and towards the Fire Tavern...  
  
Yuffie and the others had made it back to the Fire Tavern. It was raining hard outside but just being in this hot place made it feel like it was summer. Yuffie could definately sense something, and it wasn't good, not at all. She knew it, Sephiroth was there. Nina seemed to know the same thing. Her face was tense, and very angry. Yuffie could never know how angry Nina felt, but it was probobly very angry. Then out of nowhere Sephiroth appeared and grabbed Nina by the neck and held her off the ground. She screamed. Yuffie and the others turned around.  
  
"You put her down, NOW!!!" Yuffie demanded.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sephiroth said, holding Nina over the lava. None of them could do anything.  
  
Except Nina.  
  
Nina's head jerked down and she bit down on one of Sephiroth's fingers. Yuffie could see blood seeping out from her teeth. Sephiroth tried not to let go, but in the end he gave up. Nina jumped just in time and landed safely next to Yuffie. "Stand back." Nina said. The others stepped back, and Nina started to glow dark purple. Then she let out a burst of energy and it headed towards Sephiroth...  
  
A large explosion was heard through the whole island. The Fire Tavern was encased in a dark purple glow and then it exploded. There stood Nina, Yuffie, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa, facing a VERY badly injured Sephiroth. Sephiroth stumbled and managed to speak out "Tr...ai...tor.." his cold eyes were aimed at Nina.  
  
Yuffie then got out a green materia. Ultima. "Sephiroth, this is for trying to destroy both worlds and making my old town a big mess!!!" she yelled. The materia glowed, and she threw her arm back and powered up. Then she let the materia go flying at Sephiroth. Another big explosion accured, this time when the explosion cleared, the Fire Tavern was back to normal.  
  
Sephiroth looked up at them and said "I..will..be..back...--" he muttered, and disappeared. Yuffie and the others did their usual victory dance they did when you win battles in the games, with, of course, the victory theme playing in the background. Nina twirled her staff in the air, caught it, and made a peace sign, Yufie jumped up and down happily, Selphie swung her numchaku around and posed, Squall sliced at the air with his gunblade, Quistis cracked her whip in the airand posed, Zell made punching motions and posed, Irvine put his gun on his shoulder and turned around to everyone else, and Rinoa cheered and petted her dog Angelo and gave him a treat.  
  
"Hey." Quistis said. "You've still gotta do your report!" The others groaned...  
  
That night Yuffie was in her dorm sorting out her materia on her bed. It was about 11:00 PM. She had sorted her materia in five piles:Magic, Command, Support, Summon, and Special(Black and Holy materia). She then took a closer look at each of her materia to see if it was fake or not. Then she heard somone knock on her door. She got up and opened it. There stood Selphie and Quistis. "What are you doing up so late?" Yuffie hissed.  
  
"Quistis said she needs to tell us something!" Selphie said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Yuffie asked. Quistis and Selphie walked into her room. Yuffie got all of her materia back together and put it in her pouch. Selphie sat on Yuffie's bed next to her, and Quistis sat on the chair by Yuffie's desk.   
  
"Soooo.. what's up?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yuffie, what's your last name?" Quistis asked calmly.  
  
"Ummm...." Yuffie paused. "Kis..a..ra..gi..." She stuttered.  
  
"Just what I thought." Quistis said. "I knew it was you."  
  
Yuffie's eyebrows went up. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Yeah." Selphie said. "I don't like people hiding secrets from me!"  
  
"Well." Quistis said. "A long time ago my town was under great danger and was about to be destroyed, I knew my husband could take care of it, so then I decided to teleport somewhere else to be safe, unluckily I was teleported to this place as a little kid, and appeared in an orphanage. One of my daughtors followed me and the same thing happened to her, except she was turned into a girl one year younger than me." Quistis said.  
  
'Oh my gawd..' Yuffie and Selphie thought at the same time. 'I knew it was her.' Yuffie thought.  
  
'M..my instructor's my...' Selphie began.  
  
"Ehhh.. this is WAY weird.." Yuffie said. "But, does that mean..?"  
  
"Yes." Quistis said. "You two are sisters."  
  
Yuffie and Selphie glared at each other. "Which makes you.." Selphie began.  
  
"I'm your mother." Quistis said.  
  
"Oh gawd, why don't you just put on a Darth Vador mask?! Is this real?!" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's real. Why would I lie?" Quistis asked.  
  
Yuffie and Selphie both fainted.  
  
  
Selphie sighed. "Well, that was a load off. The other night was really hard. I still feel a little dizzy.." She said, head dropping into one of the history books. They were back in the Balamb Garden. It had been another four days before they had recovered from what happened. Selphie and Yuffie were in the library working on the history assignment they were given. Although Selphie had already witnessed the whole battle against Edea, Quistis still said it was a good idea to research, just in case there was something they missed.  
  
Yuffie tugged at Selphie's collar "Come on! We've got research to do. I for one don't want to get a bad start from getting an F on my first assignment, okay?" she said, cheerfully.  
  
Selphie lifted her head up. "I guess so. Besides, how could there be anything on that anyway? It only happened a few months ago!" She said, exasperated.  
  
"Hey, ya never know!" Yuffie chimed, and walked over to some more history books. Then she looked over to Selphie, "Hey, what about newspapers? Don't you have any newspaper archives? That would surely help!" she asked.  
  
Selphie just remembered that! "Oh! Follow me!" Selphie leaded Yuffie over towards the southeastern corner of the library where only SeeDs where allowed in. It was a little staff room, about the size of a fairly small bedroom. In the middle was the newspaper viewing archive, while on the walls were covered with books on various SeeD missions and cofidential subjects. Yuffie and Selphie walked over to the machine and turned it on. A soft, yellow light flashed from behind the screen and illuminated the darkened room so you could read the newspaper archive better. Yuffie and Selphie looked at the illuminated screen as Yuffie turned through various articles. Then she came to one about Edea's history. On the screen an image popped up of Edea four years ago. There was something glued on the newspaper that said something on it. Both Yuffie and Selphie read it aloud. "For more information on Edea's history, please refer to the book with the call-number:N-FIC-7156-EDEA." They both looked at each other.  
  
Yuffie looked up and walked towards the Non Fiction books. She looked for the call number while skimming through the shelves. Selphie began to walk over to help her. "7,333.." Yuffie slurred as she quickly skimmed through. "7,157....7,157.....7,155....huh?" She looked up. "There's two 7,157's and no 7,156!" She exclaimed.  
  
Selphie kneeled down and looked. There was no 7,156's! There were two 7,157's! Then it hit her. "Maybe the librarian made a mistake. Maybe one of the 7,157's are the 7,156?" she suggested.  
  
Yuffie reached her hand and pulled out one of the books. Sure enough, Edea's face was on it. The title read "The History of the Socceress Who Wanted to Rule the World--Edea Krammer". Then Yuffie looked at Selphie. "Umm.. excuse me.. but..erhm.. Krammer? Isn't that Cid's last name?"  
Selphie nodded. "Yeah. They were married. But Cid doesn't know why." she replied.  
  
Yuffie looked back down to the book. She opened the cover and noticed a piece of paper hanging out from the inside of the front flap. She slipped the paper out. "What's this?" She asked herself, opening up the piece of paper. Selphie watched, eager because it might of been a love note or something to somone. Maybe even a treasure map to the lost Balamb Garden jewels! Selphie laughed at her childish idea. Yuffie opened it up. A questioned look crossed her face.  
  
Selphie leaned forward, axious to hear what it said. "What does it say?" She asked.  
  
Yuffie looked up. "It looks like some sort of spell. I wonder what it does.." She looked over the words. She gasped. The initials on the bottom were Sephiroth's! 'But how..?' Yuffie thought. 'Why...?' She was wondering what this could be. Selphie leaned closer and read it too. She gasped when she saw Sephiroth's name at the bottom. It surely wasn't the meteor spell, Yuffie could tell that. So, if it wasn't meteor, then it couldn't be such as dangerous? Besides, if they found it, that would mean Sephiroth wasn't that responsible. But, then again, if it was something really dangerous, like meteor, he would be carrying it around with him. 'Besides..' Yuffie thought. 'I have the black materia, and the white materia, with them both present no dark magic can be casted from me. It'll just plain not work if it was bad..' Then Yuffie began to read it aloud. "Sacred one, open the door to the other planet in which fantasy is beyond reality. To where meteor is posible and magic grows vast. To the land with the gigantic crater on the top. Open the door to.." She paused. "The Final Fantasy world number VII!" she was barely shouting now.  
Then, a section of the shelves creaked open. They both gasped. "What's this?!" Selphie asked, curiously.  
  
Yuffie looked over to her. "I dunno, but lets take a peek.." she began. They both crepted towards the crack. Yuffie slowly opened it. It then appeared to be a door. There were stairs going down and in circles. She walked a couple steps to see if the stairs were stirdy. 'Yep.' she thought. 'sturdy'. She and Selphie walked down a couple steps. "Selphie, close the door!" Yuffie hissed. Selphie quietly closed the door. Then they started down the dark, deep stairs, prepared just in case something came down on them. There was something very eerie about this stair case. Why was it here? Where did it lead? 'Guess we'll have to find out..' Selphie thought.  
  
It seemed like hours, but they kept going down the stair case. Selphie looked at her watch. It was 3:00 PM when they started, and now it was 3:30. Then Yuffie spotted something ahead. They krept a little faster until they finally got to the end of the staircase. Yuffie motioned Selphie to be quiet. Who knew what could beyond this door. They got thier weapons prepared, just in case. Yuffie slowly put her hand on the door knob. Nothing happened. She slowly turned the door knob, making a loud crrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk as she did. Then she slowly pushed the door out.  
  
'Oh my GAWD!' she thought. They had just came out of a similar book case, right behind a desk. Beyond the desk was a hallway, the walls filled with books, and beyond that was.. Professer Ghast's laboratory! They were in the ShinRa mansion!! 'So THAT'S how Sephiroth got there!' Yuffie thought.  
Selphie looked over at Yuffie, unsure of something. She asked "Do... do you know where we are?" She asked.  
  
Yuffie turned her head towards Selphie. "Yeah.. This is one of the places that I know about. We're in Nibelheim, a town not far off where I come from." She said. They slowly made it down the dark hallway. Then they glanced around Ghast's laboratory. Then they moved on towards the stairs. Then Yuffie heard something come from Vincent's room. Her face turned pale and glanced over that way. 'Oh, it's nothing..' she thought, and they ran up the winding stairs.  
  
  
Yuffie and Selphie peered out of the doorway of the ShinRa mansion. It was night time. Yuffie and Selphie began to creep across the main road in Nibelheim but then from out of nowhere a figure jumped right in front of them. Yuffie and Selphie jumped back quickly. "Who's there?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
The figure came into view. There stood a man with spikey red hair and a little pony tail. He wore sunglasses, and wore a turk outfit. He also carried an electric rod. It was Reno!  
  
"Reno?!" Yuffie asked, startled.  
  
"Keep it down, unless you want to wake the whole town up!" Reno said. "By the way, who's your friend?" he gestured his electric rod at Selphie.  
  
"This is Selphie." Yuffie said. "Selphie, meet Reno, Reno, meet Selphie."  
  
"Hi." Selphie plainly said.  
  
Then they heard a door open. Reno quickly pulled the two behind the well where they could hide.  
  
Barret stepped outside and asked "Hey, what's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
"Ummm..." Reno began, but Barret looked past him. Reno quickly said, "Nothing! I.. was.. just taking a look around!"  
  
"Okay.. You better be." Barret said, then walked into the house saying "Damn foo' better be because if he's lying I'm gonna.."  
Reno sighed. "You two better be more careful." he said...  
  
  
Selphie looked over to Yuffie. "They're going to be worried about us, maybe we should go back?" She asked.  
  
"No.." Yuffie said. "You can go. Tell them that I decided to stay, this is where I belong. Besides, I'll visit you!"  
  
Selphie nodded. "I'll do that." she said. "But, please, return some time soon, okay?"  
  
"I will." Yuffie said. "But it'll only be for a short visit, you know that."  
Selphie nodded again. "Right. Well, see you..soon.." She finished. She opened the book case and walked a couple steps up the stairway, and then turned back. "Goodbye." she said, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Yuffie walked closer to the book case and whispered "Goodbye." she listened as Selphie's footsteps patted up the steps until she couldn't hear anything anymore. Yuffie sighed. She turned around and saw Godo standing in the doorway. A wave of shock filled her body and she stepped back.   
  
"Ehh...Hi...Dad..." she began.  
  
"Don't EVEN try to explain." he said. "I do NOT want to know."  
  
Then AVALANCHE walked into the room.  
  
"So, where have you been?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Oh...places.." Yuffie said, then giggled....  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
